


is this just fantasy?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara goes into Shaw's virtual reality to live out some distracting fantasies in hopes of putting them to rest.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	is this just fantasy?

Sinara had been hesitant to try out Shaw’s little virtual world; the whispers among the rest of the Watch, that she pretended not to hear, had slowly convinced her otherwise.

Apparently there was no limits to what the faux reality offered you and it felt as real as could be.

There was something she wanted to get out of her system before it could become an issue. There was not much to do in exile. Everyone was in awfully close quarters. There would be no avoiding repercussions if she made a single misstep.

The terran’s fantasy world seemed as good a solution as she was likely to find, all things considered. She’d have to remember to throw her clothes in the incinerator when she went back to her quarters. The den Shaw conducted his business in was squalid and disgusting, not fit for civilised life. But then, that level was only meant to house terrans.

She pushed that thought aside, focusing instead on the world around her. It was the same corridor she walked down daily. Every tile, every stone was in place. She ran her fingers along the wall. Solid. Her footsteps echoed just right. Not bad work, for such a primitive creature. No wonder her soldiers enjoyed this world.

She stopped in front of the door, reaching for the keypad, taking a moment to gather herself.

This whole thing was ridiculous. It might clear her head, though, and she really needed that. She’d been losing control of the places her mind strayed lately.

The door slid open once she entered the code.

Kasius was already in his chambers, lighting candles. He turned to look at her with a soft smile.

“I hadn’t expected you just yet, darling,”he said.

She hadn't expected the candles. Her subconscious was supposed to be in charge of the simulation; apparently it had ideas that went beyond her conscious notion of making her increasingly distracting fantasies about Kasius less so by just living them out, just the once, in the safety of this virtual world.

The way the word ‘darling’ sounded from his lips, warm and sweet and earnest, made her stomach flutter just the same as when he said it in reality. She wasn’t sure what had brought on that new term of endearment but she hadn’t dared voice her confusion lest he stop using it.

“Shall I leave again?”she teased.

“Never.” He poured two glasses of wine and offered one to her.“How has your day been, my darling?”

She tilted her head and he chuckled.“You’re right, of course. Not much to happen here in our little outpost. Come sit, will you?”

She crossed over to him and they settled on the sofa. He clinked his glass against hers.

“What’s the occasion?”she asked. She sipped her wine. It was strange to taste it, knowing she didn’t actually taste it, her brain just supplying the right memory.

“Must there be an occasion?”Kasius returned.

A fair enough question. She never asked for a reason when they shared those long evenings in his quarters that more often than not ended with her back in her own bed, frustrated with herself for how much she’d wanted the night to end in his bed, instead.

“I supposed not.” She took another sip of her wine.“How was your day?”

He beamed at her; it did entirely too intense things to her. It was embarrassing just how quickly exile had eroded those walls she’d so carefully built between them.

“It was terrible. I missed you.”

“You saw me at breakfast.”

“I know, it’s far too long ago.”

He placed a hand on her leg, a warm, familiar weight.

He did it often. He usually had his hand much closer to her knee.

“Every moment is better when you’re with me, darling,”he said.

Sinara rolled her eyes.

“Sap,”she said, and ignored that it was her mind steering this scene, and put her hand on his.

Kasius looked down at their hands and then met her eyes again with such longing in his gaze she almost jumped him on the spot.

Instead, she cupped his face in her hands - the wine glass evaporated into thin air the moment she no longer wanted it - and shifted closer, a few inches still between their lips.

Somehow, idiotically, she had gone from just wanting to fuck him out of her system to wanted a little more than that. Perhaps it wasn’t so idiotic. It was his oddly sincere want for her company that had gotten her into this trouble, after all.

He closed the gap between them, his lips a featherlight brush against hers, then another, and another, and then he was kissing her properly but still so, so softly she could only wonder just what fantasies there were buried below the surface in her mind, taking form now, with Kasius’ slow, gentle movements, sucking her lower lip between his, tongue playfully tracing her lips, one hand settling at the nape of her neck.

She’d pictured riding him, hard and fast and just long enough to be able to stop thinking about it every time they were alone. Every single one of his casual touches made her wonder how they would feel on her bare skin. Every term of endearment made her imagine it panted on the brink of orgasm.

This - half in his lap, fingers stroking gently, a kiss that somehow took her breath away - was not what she had set out for.

It was somehow better.

She hadn’t known she could get so turned on from simply kissing, her pussy throbbing, her nipples hard and straining against the fabric of her bra.

She slid her hands across his chest and to the first button of his shirt. She could just make their clothes disappear, like she’d done with the wine glasses. Somehow, she did not want to.

They took their time with undressing, tongues and lips and fingers and teeth exploring and teasing and caressing every newly exposed inch of skin, until Sinara was sprawled out on the sofa in nothing but her panties and Kasius was hovering over her, kissing a path down her neck and to her breast, rubbing slowly circles over the spot where her arousal had soaked through the panties.

She absurdly wondered whether she should’ve conjured fancy lingerie for herself, instead of just wearing what she wore in the real world, but then Kasius’ lips closed around her nipple and she forgot everything but the feel of him.

She tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, back arched, voice breathless as she said,“Enough foreplay. I want you in me. Now.”

He groaned against her skin, hips jerking at her words, his cock brushing against her thigh. She whimpered, and willed her panties out of existence, his fingers suddenly against her bare skin eliciting another whimper.“Kasius, please, I need you.”

She had for weeks and weeks. But it wasn’t the sort of thing she could admit in reality. She was his guard, and maybe a confidante, but that was all she could be to him.

Not in here, though.

In here he kissed his way back up until they were face to face again, one hand between their bodies, slowly rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,”he whispered, voice low and desperate and enamoured in ways she couldn’t have imagined - except on some level she clearly could, because here it was.

“Then stop waiting,”she said, wrapping her legs around him and rocking against him, just slightly, just enough to bring the head of his cock into her.

His gaze did not leave hers as he pushed into her, pulling back a little and then pushing deeper, again and again, and then kissing her deep and slow when he was fully inside her.

Her hips moved in time with the rhythm he set, nothing like the frantic coupling she’d imagined to get herself away from dwelling on the idea of him, of them, of what his cock would feel like inside of her.

Perfect. It felt perfect in her.

“You’re so beautiful, my love,”Kasius said.

A pleasant shudder went through her that had little to do with the way his cock nudged against that sweet spot inside her pussy with every stroke.

“You’ve never called me that.”

“In my mind I have.” He nipped at her lower lip.“I didn’t dare say it out loud.”

She pulled his into a long kiss, rocking her hips faster, her legs tightening around him, kissing him until they were both beginning to falter in their rhythm.

“Say it again.”

He did and he didn’t.

“I love you,”he said.

Fuck, there really was something strange buried deep in her subconscious. She’d gone into the virtual reality to screw, not for lovemaking.

She didn’t really have a clear head to evaluate the situation, not when he kissed her again, when his thumb rubbed firm circles on her clit and his cock filled her so wonderfully, when she came and dragged him over the edge with her.

She stopped him from rolling off her, stroking his hair and neck and back as they slowly caught their breath, the weight of him on top of her just right, something she wanted to memorise.

He was caressing her in turn, idle fingers mapping patterns across her skin, across the scars she had not thought to hide from him. She didn’t bother slapping his hand away. It wasn’t like her own subconscious didn’t know about her scars, anyway.

The sweat was cooling on their skin and she reached out and pulled the blanket over them that hadn’t been on the back of the couch a moment before.

Kasius hummed his appreciation, snuggling even closer into her.

She was almost drifting off when he spoke again.

“Do you love me, too?”

It was barely more than a whisper.

She cracked an eye open to look at him, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, nervous and hopeful and scared all at once.

It wasn’t hard to guess what the deepest corners of her mind were trying to tell her now.

It wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be to admit the truth to herself, and this line of code that wore Kasius’ face.

“Yes,”she said simply.

In a way, she had known for a long time, she’d just never wanted it to be true. It couldn’t be, not really.

In here, it could.

She was already vaguely planning when there might be a good time to return to Shaw’s den when she was stepping out of the alcove he brought her to to log into the framework.

She stopped dead in her tracks when suddenly faced with Kasius.

Talk about bad timing.

She averted her eyes in hopes not to give anything away, then forced herself to look at him when she realised not doing so was more suspicious.

He was wide-eyed and flushed, his mouth moving soundlessly. Almost as if he was ashamed of somet - oh.

Shaw had said the world was open to everyone. She hadn’t thought much of it; she’d picked a time when all Kree were set to be otherwise busy and had picked Kasius’ quarters that only him and her knew the passcode to anyway.

She hadn’t considered he might be in the virtual reality, too.

“Were you just,”he started. He gestured vaguely.

Sinara nodded.

“And - and did we - was that you? The real you?”

She nodded again.

“Oh.” He flushed even brighter but a small smile stole its way onto his face.“So does that mean you might want to keep doing this? Outside the framework?”

“Alright,”she said.

“Alright,”he echoed and offered her his arm.

They made it halfway down the corridor before he added,“Did you also mean it when you said that -”

“I can’t believe you said that the first time,”Sinara cut him off.

She’d thought she’d only just admitted it to herself. He could hardly expect her to say it again already.

He was very aware that she had not denied the truth of it.

“In my defense,”he said and kissed her temple,“I thought you were just a manifestation of my subconscious.”


End file.
